


Injections

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Baby, Gen, Nurses, australian, comedian - Freeform, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comedian Jim Jefferies takes his daughter to get her four month injections (or shots in the states)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injections

Jim held four-month-old Harper in his lap, leather cladded arms held her back from sliding off of his lap. His knee bounced her as she chewed on her Australian flag blanket. Jim craned his neck. “Ah, so this is your four month injections, huh?” he asked Harper. She gurgled in response. Jim caught sight of the nurses, who were now in the room, a needle in their hands. He grabbed Harper’s soft rattle, a smiling sun, and shook it over her head.

“Alright daddy, are you going to be holding her or will mummy?” asked one of the nurses. They both saw no trace of mum in the room but they might as well ask.

“Daddy will be. Mummy’s not here. She’s got tattoos but she’s afraid of injections,” laughed Jim.

“Just hold Harper, you do not have to restrain her, just offer her comfort and support,” the other nurse explained. Her first round of booster shots, mummy had been here, now it was all up to daddy, three months later. Both the nurses grabbed one of Harper’s legs and pressed the needlepoint to her thigh.

The needle entered her skin and was pulled from her flesh once the plunger was pushed. Harper was confused. Daddy was here and he allowed something hurt her. Harper closed her eyes and coughed a few cries out. “Ohh, ohh!” cooed Jim standing up. Daddy slid her dummy into her mouth. “It will feel better in a minute.” Harper stopped crying. “See?”

She spat the dummy out; a little trail of drool fell onto her father’s leather jacket as she began to scream once more. One of the nurses giggled. “No it’s not, daddy!” she said, speaking for Harper.

“It’ll be okay, mate,” cooed Jim, bouncing his arms.


End file.
